Separation
by Canadagirl52
Summary: Separated since the day they were born, East and West Berlin have to survive through the Cold War, the Berlin Airlift, and the Berlin Wall.  It's rather hard to do without each other!  Warning: Depression, mentions of cutting, anorexia.
1. Meetings and Warnings

**Hi! I'm back! To my readers of _The __Nation,_ the omake is in progress! I'm just stuck…**

**Anyway, credit for the idea goes to WordWarrior192. She said to me one day, "Wouldn't it be cool if there were East and West Berlin personifications?" Apparently the plot bunny abandoned her, and found me. So with her blessing, I'm writing this. However, she did make drawings of them before I started, so a lot of their stats came from her.**

**I'm trying to be as historically accurate as possible. That being said, I believe I made an error in facts regarding the boundary between the two in the beginning of this, so please forgive me. I wrote it before checking facts, and didn't want to change it. So…yeah.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia I would not write fanfictions about it. I would read fanfictions others write about it. Well, I do that anyway…but still.**

It was a simple fact; try to cross the boundary between East and West Berlin, and you would get shot. Most who lived in West Berlin didn't have a reason to try, some who lived in Ease Berlin did, and it never ended well. However, one resident of West Berlin passed weekly both ways without getting shot.

Her name was Ingrid Beillschmidt. The soldiers guarding the boundary were accustomed to seeing the blond girl approach ever Tuesday, and by now waved her through without her having to pull out her special pass. Which she thought was a waste. Her _Vati_ had had to practically beg for permission for her to cross (which didn't suit him _at __all_), and negotiations for it had taken weeks. Half the time she left it at home.

Today, like any other Tuesday, she crossed the boundary nonchalantly. Ingrid spared the guards a curt nod-it was more than they deserved for keeping her away from _him._ She hated the fact that they could only see each other once a week-if he was allowed out. More than once he hadn't been allowed to meet her, and she had waited all day, hoping he would finally get a backbone and sneak out like _Onkel_ did. Though Ingrid knew it was unlikely, she still hoped.

It was unfair; they were supposed to be together. Her earliest memory was of _Vati_'s face as he asked what had happened to someone named Wolfgang, and _he_ had been there with her, just as lost as she was. They learned what was happening together; their _Vati_, Germany, had just lost a war. As a result, his lands and his capital, Berlin, were divided. Wolfgang had been Berlin, and when _Vati_ had broken the news of his impending division to him, he had vanished, and _he_ and Ingrid were in his place. _Vati_ only had time to figure out that they were East and West Berlin, and give them human names, before a tall, cold man named Russia had taken _him_ away, along with _Onkel._ The first and only time Ingrid had cried in her short life was when she watched him-her _bruder-_being taken, though he plainly wanted to stay with her as much as she wanted to stay with him.

She shook off her thoughts as she approached the café they usually met at. Her blue eyes scanned the tables, lighting up when they rested on _his_ back. She rushed over to hug him from behind.

"Hans!" She cried in greeting.

He turned his head and gave her a soft smile, which, she noted with delight, wasn't forced. When she released him, he turned his full body. "_Guten__tag,_Ingrid." He said, looking her up and down. "I see you have a new rip in your stockings."

She rolled her eyes and laughed, sliding into the seat across the table from him. "And you're as neat as ever. What, do you keep your clothes pressed between boards?"

This time his smile was just a little forced. "Herr Russia prefers that I keep neat."

Ingrid let out a disgusted snort and surveyed Hans' sweater vest, his khaki pants with a perfect crease, his loafers that she could practically see her reflection in, and his neatly brushed blond-and-silver hair. Even though they were twins, they looked like opposites. Her skirt, shirt, and stockings were dirty and torn, her loafers had exactly twenty-two scuff marks (she counted daily), and her hair was haphazardly thrown into pigtails. But "Herr Russia" insisted on neatness, and having to deal with "Herr Russia" since the day you were born made you incredibly complacent.

She leaned in, lowering her voice. "East," she said, looking around for any of Russia's spies. When she didn't see Belarus' bow or hear Ukraine's…large tracts of land, she continues. "Please. Just run away. _Onkel_ could come up with an escape plan. You could both hide in _Vati_'shouse. Or maybe we could convince Herr America to hide you. Or _somebody._ You just need to get away from Russia."

Hans pulled away, real fear in his eyes as he shook his head. "I _can__'__t-_"

"But _bruder-_"

"You don't understand, _schwester._" He interrupted. "The last time _Onkel_ tried…" he trailed off, his fear intensifying. To see him so scared increased Ingrid's anger at Russia.

She changed the subject. "Where is _Onkel,_ anyway? He's usually with you."

Hans smiled at her, glad for something else to think about. "I think he'll have gotten past the new locks on his door by this evening."

"I give him sometime in the next five minutes." Ingrid challenged, eyes sparkling. He always picked a ridiculously long time.

"Keseseses. You're both wrong. I got past 'em ten minutes ago, 'cause I am awesome like that." A man's voice said. The two turned to see a familiar white-haired face with red eyes and a huge grin. Ingrid shouted "_Onkel_!" and threw herself into Prussia's arms. He easily swung her around (she and Hans were only physically in their early teens), then set her down and ruffled her hair. "Good to see you, Little West. How is everything?"

"_Vati_'s the same as ever." She replied. "He was reading a book on raising teenage girls until Frau Hungary took it. Now, she gives him advice. She's a good _mutti._"

"Keseses. That's hilarious. Crazy Elizaveta, a good _mutti._" He grabbed a chair from a neighboring table (ignoring the expletives from the man about to sit in it) and plopped down in it.

Ingrid sat back in her own seat. "_Onkel,_ _bruder_ doesn't want to try running away with you because you haven't managed it yet."

"I 'haven't managed it yet'? That's bull****." He said, cheerfully swearing. "I'm just letting Ivan think he's awesome. Plus, I'm too awesome to leave Little East behind. I could leave anytime I want."

He laughed, and Ingrid smiled, but could see the truth in her _bruder_'s eyes. She remembered _Vati_ saying that _Onkel_was too arrogant to admit his failures.

They spent the whole day at that table, though _Onkel_ soon left to go to a bar. They talked for most of it, but there were a few companionable silences. It was during those silences that Ingrid got the feeling Hans wanted to tell her something, but every time he worked up his courage, he would lose it, eyes darting around.

When the sun started to set, they both unhappily knew that their time was up. They stood, and embraced, whispering "_Ich__liebe__dich._" Ingrid turned and started walking back toward the boundary. Suddenly, Hans called out "Ingrid!" and she turned, thinking he would finally say what had been on the tip of his tongue all day.

Instead, he handed her a crumpled hanky. "You dropped this." He said.

She raised a brow, and was about to say that past being crumpled, it was too neat to be hers, but the words died in her throat at the desperate, pleading look in Hans' eyes. She took it wordlessly, nodding her thanks. She continued on, knowing that her _bruder_'s eyes were on her retreating back.

It wasn't until she had crossed the boundary, arrived at _Vati_'s house, gone into her room, and shut the door that she carefully uncrumpled the hanky. Her hands shook as she read the hurried words on the inside. She burst out of her room, screaming "_Vati_!"

She found him on the phone. Ingrid crashed into him, wrapping her arms around him and shaking. He barely managed to stay upright.

"Ingrid, what-no, Italy, Ingrid just-Ingrid, calm down-I'm sorry, Italy, I'll have to call you back. Go…have some pasta." An ecstatic cry of "Pasta~" could be heard coming from the receiver as he hung up. The stoic man awkwardly hugged his daughter. "Ingrid…what is the matter?"

Wordlessly, she handed him the hanky. His blue eyes widened as he read, and he clutched his shaking daughter tighter, not wanting to let her go.

The hanky fluttered to the ground, its words plainly visible.

_Herr Russia wants you. His boss has a plan, and if it works, he'll essentially have control over you. It will start soon. Get food._

Ingrid was still shaking in Germany's arms when America came in. One glance at the hanky told him all he needed to know. With uncharacteristic seriousness, he placed a hand on each of their shoulders. He looked Germany in the eyes.

"I promise," he said, "I will not let it happen. Whatever the Commie has planned, I will not allow for you to lose your daughter to him like you lost your son. And I promise," he added, "That you _will_ get your son back."

**And that's all for today!**

**I kind of assumed that America would be in and out a lot, since he _owns_ part of West Berlin. I needed that promise, and at first Germany was going to make it, but then I realized that he didn't have a lot of power back then, and couldn't do a lot. America was perfect to make it.**

**I hope you enjoy it. Everyone, please take care. And remember Pearl Harbor Day (today).**

**Bye! Please review!**


	2. The Airlift and the Wall

**Huh? Is anyone reading this? As I type this, _Separation_ has NO reviews! Come on, I need some feedback…**

**Oh! And I forgot to provide translations for the German in chapter one! Here you go:**

**Vati=Dad, or Father, or...yeah.**

**Onkel=Uncle**

**Bruder=Brother**

**Schwester=Sister**

**Mutti=Mother/Mom**

**Ich liebe dich=I love you**

**Herr=I'm pretty sure it means Mr. or something along those lines…**

**Frau=Mrs.?**

**Anyway, here's chapter two! Btw, there's a poll on my profile only five people have voted on (and one of them was ME!) and I put a link to my friends' deviantart account, where she drew Ingrid and Hans! Check them out!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, Hetalia isn't mine, but I adopted Ingrid and Hans from WordWarrior192. They are our brainchildren.**

Russia's plan to control West Berlin was to starve her. By the next Tuesday, Russian forces had closed off the autobahn and railways leading to her to Allied supplies. The Allies-her only source-couldn't send her food, fuel, and supplies.

During her next visit with her brother, Ingrid took a leaf out of _Onkel_'s book and feigned fearlessness. She said she didn't think Russia was serious, and would lift the blockade soon enough. By the look in his eyes, she knew Hans wasn't buying it.

She couldn't let him worry, so when they embraced in farewell, she whispered America's promise into his ear. As she pulled away, she saw real hope in his eyes- something she hadn't seen there before-as well as a small amount of doubt.

As the days passed and the food supply began to dwindle, she began to feel doubt herself. If the blockade kept up, she would be forced to accept Russia's supplies, and his plan would succeed.

However, America and the Allies wouldn't give her up so easily. The roads and railways were closed to them, but one avenue remained available-the skies.

Before West Berlin ran out of food, the Berlin Airlift began.

America and England did most of it, really. Their planes constantly landed and took off, bringing everything. There were also some Canadian and Australian planes, as well.

When a plane crashed and caught fire upon landing, causing a string of other problems, Ingrid feared for the Airlift's success. But the system was improved, and it continued.

Ingrid smiled as candy attached to tiny parachutes floated down to them. America called it "Operation Little Vittles"; apparently a single pilot had started it.

Her eyes fell on a girl who was too small to get into the throng for her share. She stood and watched, clearly intimidated by the bigger kids.

Well. Couldn't have that, now.

Ingrid marched over to the throng. She pushed aside two boys, and spotted two unclaimed candy bars. Lunging quickly, she barely snatched them up in time. She pushed her way out, and approached the little girl. Her wide eyes and joyful smile were all the thanks Ingrid needed.

As the months of the Airlift dragged on, Ingrid worried. How long could the Allies afford to send in supplies by plane? It wasn't cheap. How patient was Russia?

Finally, after almost a year, Russia admitted defeat. The blockade was lifted. Supply trucks and trains rolled into West Berlin. The Airlift ended. Ingrid and Hans celebrated with the most expensive item on the café's menu.

Very little changed for a little more than a decade. Ingrid and Hans had their Tuesday visits. Hungary visited often to make sure _Vati_ wasn't overwhelmed by raising a teenage girl (sometimes Ingrid wondered how he had survived with Wolfgang-then she remembered that Wolfgang hadn't been a girl). America and England also visited often, making sure their half of the city was doing alright. It was during the first of these such visits since the blockade that Ingrid asked America a very important question.

Just as he was getting ready to leave, she approached him. "Herr America."

"Ugh, please, Ingrid, just America, you're making me feel old."

"Alright. I…I have a question."

"Shoot. What's on your mind?"

She hesitated. "You kept your promise," she began, "Russia doesn't have me. But he still has _bruder_." Her voice cracked, and she berated herself for it. She had to be tough. "So…what about the rest of your promise? Will _bruder_ come home?"

America's face was filled with his smile. "Of course! I promised, and a hero always keeps his promise! Dunno how long it will take, but it will happen!"

When he left, he left behind hope.

Russia took it away.

One morning, Ingrid woke feeling something was wrong. Out her window, crowds streamed by, heading for the center of the city. Headed toward the boundary.

She rushed into _Vati_'s room. It was early enough that he was just getting up himself. They both rushed out, heedless of the fact that Ingrid still wore her nightgown, that Germany was still in the black tank top and blue shorts he slept in with his hair unslicked, and that both were barefoot. They pushed through the crowd, _Vati_'s loud, commanding voice and intimidating presence helping to make space for them.

Ingrid caught a glimpse of what was ahead. "No…" she whispered. _Vati_ saw, it too, and his demands for the rest to get out of the way became more urgent.

Suddenly, there was no one in front of her, but she could not move forward. She could only stare in horror. She could feel _Vati_ behind her, also staring.

In front of them, where once there had been a view of the buildings and people of East Berlin, there was a tall, long, concrete wall.

Ingrid found her voice. "No. No, no, no!"

She launched herself toward the wall. Her fists beat against it long after they started to leave blood behind.

And all throughout it she cried "No! _Bruder_! No! No!"

_Vati_ came to his senses and pulled her away. At first she struggled, but suddenly the strength left her limbs. She collapsed into his arms.

It was there, in her _Vati_'s arms, before the Berlin Wall, that Ingrid Beillschmidt cried for the second time in her short, but steadily lengthening, life.

**.**

America gazed thoughtfully out the plane window, his promise to Germany ringing in his ears. He hadn't left until Ingrid had stopped shaking and was asleep. Germany hadn't shown it, but America knew he was scared, too. Scared that he would lose his child. America knew that fear. He'd last felt it in 1812.

He let himself into is house, still thinking. He could hear the T.V., so he knew his own son was home.

"Hey, G.W. C'mere.

The T.V. went silent, and footsteps approached. "Coming, Dad."

America waited until George Washington Jones, or Washington, D.C., came into view. All capitals were physically teenagers, and most looked much like their country, but lacking certain physical traits. G.W. was no exception. He had his father's hair color, eyes, build, and grin. However, he didn't need glassed, nor did he have Nantucket. His hair just stuck up everywhere, defying gravity.

"What is it?" He asked, a quizzical expression on his face. America just looked at him. "Dad-?"

He was cut off by America enveloping him in a bone-crushing hug. He awkwardly hugged back, a bit surprised.

After a few minutes, America pulled away. "Sorry. I just…felt the need to do that."

G.W. nodded. "Does it have anything to do with West Berlin?" Unlike his father, G.W. could read the atmosphere sometimes.

"Yeah."

There was a pause, then G.W. asked, "What's up?"

"Russia has a plan to gain control of her. She and Germany are scared. She doesn't want to go with Russia, and he doesn't want to lose her."

"You aren't gonna let that happen, are you?" G.W. asked, real concern in his voice.

America smiled at him and ruffled his hair. "Of course not. What kind of hero would I be if I did?"

**And that's a wrap! **

**The Berlin Blockade started in June of 1948. Days later, the Airlift began. "Operation Little Vittles" was started by a pilot who would rock his plane from side-to-side to signal he was coming. Some jerks wanted him punished, but the guy in charge kind of said "That's not a bad idea". The Blockade and Airlift ended on May 12, 1949.**

**The Berlin wall appeared in August of 1961. On the West Berlin side, people were free to approach it. On the East Berlin side, there was a kind of "death strip" in front of it.**

**Thank you for reading! G.W. will play an important part, so he's not just here randomly! He was my idea!**

**Please review!**


	3. East of the Wall

**Hello again! Here's another chapter!**

**I was discussing the events of this chapter with a friend, and she said I should put a warning on it. So here goes:**

**Warning: Abuse, depression, mentions of cutting.**

**Yeah, I put that in the description too.**

**I know you're reading, but only the loyal Neelh has reviewed. This makes me sad…but oh well.**

**Enjoy this next chapter! It'll make you sad, I guarantee it! WordWarrior192 almost cried when I showed her.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I wish I did, but I can't draw to save my life…**

Before the Wall, all he had to do to stay sane was look forward to Tuesday. The thought of seeing Ingrid made everything more bearable.

After the Wall, he needed more desperate measures.

Okay, so maybe it didn't make much sense. Russia was already hurting him, so why hurt himself more? It all boiled down to control.

Russia controlled his life. Russia controlled how he dressed, what he ate, and when he left his room. Russia used to control whether or not he saw Ingrid that week. Russia even had control over his _name._

The day Hans came to live in the Soviet Union, Russia had decided to change his name. His first name would remain, but he would no longer be Hans Beillschmidt. No, Russia was going to make him Hans _Braginsky_.

Of course he was against it. He had made that fact known loudly. That was his first beating, and certainly not his last. Not by a long shot.

His injuries were tended to by a girl who looked a lot like Russia, but wasn't as scary as him, and her hair was darker. She was Moscow. Her name was Galina Braginsky. She wiped his tears. She would do that many more times.

Galina later approached her father about the name. She brought him news that, while not really _good_, made him feel better. Russia had agreed that he would be Hans Braginsky-Beillschmidt.

Galina continued to do what she could, but Russia still had control. Another thing he had control over was how Hans hurt, how much he hurt, and where he hurt.

Over time, Hans was less vocal. Soon, he would just give a quiet nod and do as Russia said. The fact that Ingrid voiced her mind often to the Allies who controlled her was what Hans loved most about her.

Now, he could no longer see her. When the Wall went up, his heart had felt like it was torn in two.

That night, he snuck a razor into his room.

Now, this one aspect of his life he had control over. He decided how long the cuts were. He decided how many to make. He decided how long to let them bleed onto the smuggled in towel. The decided how often he took his supplies from under the loose floorboard under his bed and set to work.

At first, it had been his secret. Then one night, the beating he got broke his arm. Despite his protests, Galina tended to it, and discovered the cuts. It had taken a lot of convincing for her not to tell _Onkel_. He had enough to deal with, for he was beaten more than Hans. Galina tried to get him to stop, but he wouldn't give it up. By then, he _couldn__'__t._

The others seemed to feel the need to protect him. When Estonia made his escape from the room, he sometimes took Hans with him. Lithuania often stood in front of him when Russia was provoked, and if he was in danger of another beating, there were times when _Onkel_ would make a loud, rude comment or Latvia would purposefully make one of his blunt remarks to draw attention off of him. Their tactics didn't always work, but Hans was grateful.

Galina was a great help in trying to prevent beatings, and in tending to wounds after them. However, she was useless during them. She _was_ Russia's daughter, and thus had a spark of insanity. Watching violence put a look of mad glee on her face. She once told Hans that she often snuck out to go to underground fight rings.

One day she was carefully wrapping bandages around his arms after another cutting session. "Hans," she said, "I'm so sorry _Papochka_'s doing this to you."

"It's fine, Galina."

"No, it is _not_ fine, da." She responded. She had inherited her father's verbal tic. Before she could say more, a small yellow bird began to tap his beak against Hans' bedroom window, holding a letter.

"Gilbird!" Hans cried, opening the window so the bird could fly in. He took the letter. "Ingrid wrote back!"

"What does it say, da?" Galina asked, curious.

Hans opened the letter and read;

"Dear Hans,

"Sorry this took so long. I think Gilbird flew higher than normal to avoid getting shot, and he was dead tired when he arrived. I told him to try going around the city, so he can rest along the way.

"Italy's around a lot still. _Vati_ cheers up around him, I can tell. He's taken it upon himself to cook pasta once a week _at __least_.

"Herr America and G.W. are also common visitors. G.W.'s actually here now. I like how he's more serious than Herr America

"Yo! G.W. here! Can't say much, 'cause your sister's trying to break my skull, but

"Stupid G.W.! To finish my sentence, he's more serious than Herr America _most __of __the __time_. He's rather boisterous

"I prefer 'fun-loving and energetic'

"Please excuse the blood on the page. I just punched G.W. in the nose. That's all of now. Take care, _bruder_.

"Love, Ingrid."

He finished the letter, and Galina smiled. "You have a nice sister, da. I now wish I had a sister. I didn't before because _Papochka_'s sisters are poor examples, da."

Hans smiled as he thought about Russia's sisters. Ukraine was rather nice, but Belarus was…psychotic.

Gilbird gave an inquisitive cheap. Hans smiled at him. "No, Gilbird, you deserve a break. Go back with _Onkel_. I'll let you know when I need you." The bird chirped happily before flying off to look for Prussia. Hans stashed Ingrid's letter under the loose floorboard.

Hans never left the house without Russia's permission. Many times he had flat-out refused to sneak out with _Onkel_.

However, one night was different.

One night, Hans was awoken by someone shaking his shoulder. Sitting up and blinking, he was surprised to see Galina.

"What-"

"Shhh! Get dressed." She whispered. Any attempts to get information were shushed, so he complied. When he finished, she surveyed him, snorted, and made some adjustments. She loosened his tie, opened the collar of his shirt, and rolled up his sleeves. As she ruffled his hair, her fingers played across two cowlicks in the back. "These are cute, da."

"Ingrid has 'em too, same place."

She nodded, stepping back to admire her work. "I wish _Papochka_ would let you grow out your hair. It would look nice framing your face, da. Now come with me, da." She said, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the room. As they went through the silent, dark house, Hans realized she was sneaking out with him.

"Galina, I can't leave, Herr Russia doesn't want-"

"_Papochka_'s sound asleep." She replied. "He had some extra-strong vodka before bed. Just keep quiet!"

Hans shut his mouth and followed her. They left the house and navigated the streets as they became more and more rundown. A gruff-looking man let them into the basement of a boarded-up butcher shop.

The inside was packed with big, burly men. He and Galina were easily the youngest there (physically). He was scared.

"Relax," Galina murmured in his ear. "I've been her plenty of times, da. You're a bit too nicely dressed, but I tried to make you look more casual. Besides, with the silver streaks in your hair, you look weird enough to blend in, da." Before Hans could decide if he was offended or not, Galina had had a rapid-fire conversation in Russian with a guy behind a table, and exchanged some money for a slip of paper. She eyed him. "Do you want to place a bet, da?"

"Uh, no thanks."

Soon, they were seated in seats close to the fighting ring. It was brutal; there seemed to be no rules to the fights, other than the winner was whoever didn't get knocked out. Galina got into it immediately; she cheered and hollered louder than the most drunk men. Hans had to warm up to it.

As time passed and one fighter kept winning, Galina's excitement grew. From what Hans could gather, this was the fighter she had bet on.

Galina might have won big money that night, had the police not shown up. They didn't manage to get out in the initial chaos. As the police were starting arrests, Hans grabbed as many betting slips as he could, making two paper balls out of them. Hitting two drunk men on opposite sides of a room in the back of the head with paper results in a brawl sufficient for two teenagers to slip out unnoticed.

Halfway back to the house, Galina stopped, laughing. "Hans, that distraction oas amazing, da! You're good with tactics."

He smiled. "You think so?"

"Of course, da!"

Galina's mirth was contagious, and Hans laughed with her. He hadn't laughed since the Wall went up, and it felt good.

They entered the house hand-in-hand. As they walked toward Hans' room, they heard a door in the hall ahead of them open. Galina quickly pulled him into a shadowed alcove. They held their breath as footsteps approached, both knowing who they didn't want it to be. But the universe was against them, it seemed, because Russia came into view. And as their luck would have it, Hans had to sneeze just as Russia was passing their alcove. Galina shoved her finger under his nose so hard he accidentally let out a small whimper of pain, which Russia heard. He stopped and looked around, eyes resting on the alcove where they stood frozen for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, he walked on. When he was out of sight, they rushed to Hans' room.

"That was too close, da." Galina said, panting. "If _Papochka_ found you with me…"

It seemed though, that even though Russia didn't see Hans, he suspected him. The next morning brought Hans' worst beating to date. He lost consciousness halfway through; when he woke, he was lying on his bed with Galina tending to him and _Onkel_ getting his wrist splinted by Lithuania. Apparently _Onkel_ had jumped in to stop it, earning a broken wrist. Despite it, he had carried Hans to his room.

Hans closed his eyes, tears slipping down his cheeks. Galina wiped them.

He wasn't just crying for his injuries, or for _Onkel_'s broken wrist. He cried because someone was missing. _Ingrid_ was missing. He wanted her there to tend to his wounds and wipe away his tears. At the same time, he was glad she wasn't there to see him like this, or receive the same treatment.

All the same, her absence caused an ache in his heart that neither he nor Russia controlled.

**You sad yet? I know, poor Hans! **

**After I wrote this, I realized I didn't have a single Baltic State capital, or Ukraine's and Belarus' capitals. So, just assume that they're…around and add nothing to the story.**

**Russian translation:**

**Papochka=dad/daddy**

**Well, hope you like it! Please review!**


	4. West of the Wall

**Hey everyone! Another sad chapter, with some happy (probably more than the last one) coming your way!**

**I'd like to thank my boyfriend, YamiYugi777, for reading and reviewing. If it wasn't for you and Neelh, I wouldn't have reviews. :(**

**Well, here it is! Just in time for Christmas! So, Merry Christmas! Some of my friends have given me presents. My friend who is our Prussia gave me awesome Hetalia magnets, and Zim (who I mention on my profile and made a picture of Ingrid and Hans) made me my very own clay Flying Mint Bunny! **

**Warning: Depression, anorexia.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, but Ingrid, Hans, Galina, and G.W. are.**

Ingrid stared at her plate. The heavenly smell of meat and potatoes wafted up to her nose. It was good food, really.

She had no appetite for it.

She pushed the food around with her fork. A couple times a forkful would head towards her mouth, only to stop halfway and return to the plate. Eventually she pushed the plate away. "I'm not hungry, _Vati_."

Germany looked up from his own plate. "Try to eat half of it."

"I can't stomach it."

"Ingrid, you need to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"How can you not be hungry?"

She stared at him with despair-filled eyes. "I think Hans isn't the only thing I've lost. My appetite's gone, too."

Though no emotion showed on _Vati_'s face, Ingrid could see the sadness in his eyes. Father and daughter look each other, both remembering a missing brother.

Ingrid lowered her head. "I'll eat something later, _Vati_."

He nodded, knowing it wasn't true.

It had been ten years since the Wall appeared. After _Vati_ took her home that day, she had shut herself up in her room, not leaving it for three days. She had refused visits by _Vati_, Hungary, and even Italy. Plates of food left outside her door weren't touched. She just sat with her back against the door and her knees drawn to her chest, crying.

Even after she came out, she wouldn't eat. Every enticing dish was tried, but she refused. The only thing she ate was Italy's pasta. It was simply too much to resist, and impossible to say no to the Italian. Italy made pasta for them once or twice a week.

Ingrid had lost a lot of weight. She hid it under layers of clothing. Other than Italy's pasta, there was one other instance when she would eat; when America visited with G.W.

They had first met on the day after she came out of her room. She had been sitting on the sofa, staring at the wall above the T.V. She heard America's "The Hero is here!" as he came in. She didn't get up to greet him; his promise seemed empty and gave her little hope.

Suddenly, there was someone standing in front of her. She glanced up to see a boy who was physically a couple years older than her. He was an America look-alike without glasses and gravity-defying hair. He wore light-colored pants, a white button-up shirt which hung open to show an American Flag T-shirt, and a pair of tinted glasses that rested on top of his head. His grin was just like America's.

"Yo!" he said. "You West Berlin?"

She nodded, a bit startled.

"Cool! My official name is Washington, D.C. My human name is George Washington Jones. You can call me G.W." He stuck out a hand to shake.

She took it. "Ingrid Beillschmidt."

He kept grinning. "Mind if I sit?"

"I guess not." He plopped down on the couch next to her. "I'm glad I can finally meet you! My dad's talked about you, of course, but it's not the same."

She blinked. "Well…I don't know what to say. You're the first capital I've met."

It was his turn to blink. "Really? You haven't even met Charlie?"

"Who's he?"

"He's London. I thought he would have been here, since England's around here sometimes."

"If he has, I haven't met him"

"That stinks." He said. Then he looked thoughtful. "Although, come to think of it, my dad's probably the only one who would bring his capital out in the middle of Soviet territory, regardless of the fact that the specific place he's going to isn't under Soviet control."

She turned away from him, staring back at the wall. _Under __Soviet __control__…__the __middle __of __Soviet __territory__…_

"Oh, hey!" G.W. said, snapping her out of her thoughts. "I didn't mean to upset you! Sheesh, that was totally a Dad moment! I just said that without thinking! Aw, I'm an idiot!"

She gave him a hesitant, reassuring smile. "It's fine. Don't worry about it." Desperate to get off the subject, she asked, "I'm curious, what does the 'D.C.' stand for?"

He instantly lost his self-patronizing look. "Oh, that? It stands for District of Columbia!"

"Why is that a part of your name?"

"It's because…" he stopped, mouth opened comically as he thought. "Because…uh…I forgot. Heh, I got named so long ago I forgot why I have that name! Hang on, give me a sec…Ah! It's because the area was named 'District of Columbia' first! Yeah, I'm sure that's it!" he said triumphantly. Then he grinned at her. "Now I have a question for you!"

"What is it?" She asked a little apprehensively.

"Wanna have lunch with me? I'm starved!"

She blinked again. "Uh, sure."

At lunch, G.W. talked as much as he chewed. Ingrid listened to him and sipped at a glass of water.

He swallowed. "Aren't you hungry?"

"No."

"C'mon, you should try this dish! It's amazing! Hey, Waitress! Get me another one of these!"

"No, G.W., I'm not hungry-"

"Nonsense!"

So she ended up with a steaming plate in front of her. And amazingly, her stomach rumbled. The plate was empty rather quickly.

Since then, they would go to that same restaurant, and order that dish, whenever G.W. visited. He hadn't been able to visit often over ten years, but it was important that he visited.

They exited the restaurant after yet another enjoyable meal. They took a leisurely walk around despite the cold December air. Suddenly, G.W. stopped. "Ingrid, could you wait here? I've gotta do something."

"Sure." She said. She watched him disappear into the crowd. Over the past ten years, she had found herself looking forward to seeing G.W. almost as much as she used to look forward to seeing Hans. She was almost sorry for punching his nose. Almost. He _had_ taken the letter and put in his own two cents. _Twice_.

"Hey, you!" a voice called. Ingrid found herself surrounded by a bunch of boys that were bigger than her, even if she _had_ been eating.

"What do you want?"

"What's an orphan doing here? Why aren't you in the poor section? You don't belong!"

Orphan? Ingrid looked at herself. She still wore torn and dirty clothes. She glanced sharply at the boy who had spoken. "I don't need a bunch of cowards telling me where I don't belong."

"I bet you're an orphan because your family's stuck across the Wall! Bet they were too stupid to-"

Ingrid cut him off by punching him in the jaw. The next few minutes were a blur of punches and kicks. Ingrid was good, but she was underfed and there were too many…

Suddenly, they were pulled off as if they were made of straw. America was there. "Ingrid, are you alright-"

"Of course not!" She screamed at him. "What's your promise worth now? You promised I'd get _bruder_ back, and look! A _wall_ separates us! Your promises are _empty_!" She turned and ran, brushing past G.W., who had just returned. She could feel bruises forming and was sure her nose was bleeding, but she kept running, not sure where she was going.

When she stopped, she had reached the Wall. It was now covered in ten years' worth of graffiti. She knelt in front of it, and placed a hand against its surface. "_Bruder_…what is life worth without you?"

"It's worth living so that you're still around the day you get to see his face again." She spun around to see G.W. He knelt next to her. "I heard what you said to Dad."

"And are you going to tell me he's the hero, and I shouldn't get mad at him?"

"Are you kidding? If I had a nickel for every time someone was justified in wanting to throttle him, I could've prevented the Great Depression!" He laughed, but stopped when he noticed Ingrid wasn't amused. He sighed. "Ingrid, do you know why my dad made that promise?"

"He just wanted an opportunity to play hero."

"No, that's…well, I'm sure that's part of it, actually. But the rest…" He trailed off, as though unsure how to explain it. He then seemed to make up his mind. He started to remove his coat.

"G.W., what are you doing? It's freezing!"

"I have to show you something." was his reply. His coat gone, he removed his trademark white button-up shirt and American flag T-shirt. When he was shirtless, Ingrid gasped.

His torso was covered in burn scars.

"In 1812," he said softly, "England still had the Revolution fresh in his mind. He and Dad were engaged in another war. I was still pretty young. British troops decided to burn me to the ground. It was sheer luck that Dad was there, instead of out fighting. He got me away from the fire. It was a miracle I survived. I've never seen Dad so scared. He was afraid of losing me." He looked her in the eye. "When Dad saw Hans' warning to you, and the way Germany held you that night, it reminded him of that. Look, I don't know how long it will take, or if Dad will have anything to do with it, but I'm sure the Wall will come down. You've just gotta have hope."

She looked down. "Hope just seems to slip through my fingers." She whispered.

"Then I'll just have to hold onto enough for the both of us!" This time, she laughed a little. "Now, for the reason I had to leave you…" He pulled a small box from the pocket of his discarded coat. "I've never been able to visit during December before, so…Merry Christmas."

She took the box and slowly removed the lid. Inside was a locket with a stylized _I_ engraved in the front.

"I got some advice from Charlie and my cousin Jean-Claude. One of the local shopkeepers engraved it and agreed to hold onto it. Don't just stare at it, open it!"

She did, and the pictures inside took her breath away. In one window was G.W., grinning and giving her a thumbs up. The other window contained an older photo. It was a picture of a boy who looked lost, as though he had suddenly been deposited in a foreign space without being told anything about it.

"Hans…"

"Someone took pictures of you two the day you appeared. Do you like it?"

"Yes…" she said breathlessly. He gently took it from her hands and clasped it around her neck. She grabbed his arms, preventing him from pulling away.

"Ingrid, I gotta put my shirt on. I'm cold-"

She silenced him by pressing her lips against his. He started, then relaxed into the kiss. When they pulled apart, she smiled. "Warm now?"

"Yeah…" he said, looking a little dazed.

"Good," she said, and rested her head against his bare, scarred chest. "Merry Christmas."

Later, with G.W. fully clothed again, they walked away from the Wall hand-in-hand. The first few flakes of snow fell as they walked.

The next day, he went back to the States.

And the ache in her heart that he somehow pushed to the back of her mind returned full force.

**So? Do you like it?**

**The part where G.W. is trying to remember why he has 'District of Columbia' in his name was written at a time when I didn't know the reason. Then, as I was writing his lines there, my dad showed me the Wikipedia article about Washington, D.C., and I figured out that reason. Any D.C. residents or experts feel free to correct me!**

**Merry Christmas everyone! A couple more chapters to go! Please read and review!**


	5. The Wall Falls Down

**Hey Everyone! Did you have a good Christmas? I sure did! I got the fourth book in the Inheritance Cycle, _Inheritance_ (If you don't know, let's call them those Eragon books) AND Hetalia-Axis Powers; Paint it, White! I got the VALUE PACK with the FREE BANDANA, and my mom told me it was the LAST ONE in the STORE!**

**Dang, that's a lot of capitals.**

**But anyway, now I'm on break, so I'm giving you the next chapter! And maybe the one after it if you're lucky…**

**Oh, and I'm working on a kinda-sorta sequel. It'll be a Hetalia and NCIS crossover involving my capitals! I'm stuck on a name though…help?**

**Anyway, here's Chapter 5! Oh, and I put the url for WordWarrior192's drawing of Ingrid and Hans on my profile.**

**Disclaimer; It's not mine. Only my beloved capitals are. **

The day found eager crowds gathered on either side of the Berlin Wall. It had been nearly thirty years since the Wall's construction. That day had been unexpected. Many had thought that this day wouldn't come at all.

On side, Ingrid leaned on G.W. She almost hadn't been able to come. Almost thirty years of rare eating had eventually left her bedridden. After hearing of this day, she had been afraid she wouldn't be able to be present. _Vati_ had called America. The next day, G.W. was spoon feeding her broth. She regained enough strength to be there.

Hans and Prussia waited on the other side. This day was a dream come true. After today, Russia wouldn't control him. And he'd be with his sister.

"Are you excited, da?" A voice whispered in his ear. He turned to Galina. She had come without a thought as to how Russia would feel about it.

"Of course I am! After almost thirty years, I'm finally going to see my _schwester_ again!"

"That's good, da." She said. Then she looked troubled. "So, I guess this is goodbye, da."

He blinked at her sad expression. He remembered how she had intervened on his name, how she had tended to him after each beating and wiped his tears, how she kept his cutting a secret, and sneaking out to the fight ring with her. He realized he would miss her, and that she would miss him.

"Hans, don't forget me, da?"

Instead of answering, he kissed her.

As they kissed, he barely registered that the gates of the Wall were opening, and that the crowd around them was surging forward. When they broke apart, they gazed at each other as _Onkel_ whistled and said "Man, Little East, not even the awesome me knew you had it in you!"

"I'll never forget you," he whispered to her. "We'll see each other again." He held out his pinky. She smiled, and hooked her own around it.

"Now go, da." She said, pushing toward the gate. "You have a sister to reunite with, da."

With one last smile at her, he ran through the gate with his _Onkel_.

Ingrid stood on tiptoe, trying to see over the crowd. "Where is he? I'll never be able to see him with this crowd!"

Suddenly, G.W. swept her up onto his shoulders. "Just tell me where to go!"

She looked around, clutching fistfuls of his wild hair. "Ow, don't pull my hair out!"

A flash of blond-and-silver caught her eye. "There! To your left! No, your _other _left!"

As G.W. wrestled through the crowd, she cupped her hands around her mouth. "Hans! Hans!"

Hans heard his name called and turned, seeing her above the crowd.

"Ingrid!"

When they were close enough, G.W. set Ingrid on the ground at her urging. "Go get him," he encouraged.

She didn't need to be told twice. She pushed herself in between people, still shouting his name. He did the same.

"Hans!"

"Ingrid!"

The tips of their fingers brushed, then their hands clamped together. They each pulled the other to them. Brother and sister embraced, weeping with joy. It was the third time in her life Ingrid had cried. Hans had lost count a long time ago.

Thirty years isn't a lot to most capitals, who had been around almost as long as their countries. For Ingrid and Hans, who had only been around for 43 years, it was a long time. But as they held each other that day, it seemed like no time at all.

Hans could feel his sister's bones through the layers of her clothing. "Ingrid, you're so thin!"

"I didn't have an appetite." His arms felt too bulky to her. She pushed up his sleeves. "What are these bandages?"

He hung his head. "It was the only thing I could control…"

Motion caught their attention. People had climbed on top of the Wall, and were dancing on it. They grinned at each other, then ran toward it. They found no shortage of people willing to hoist them up.

Once up there, they held hands and jumped around in a circle, laughing wildly. Anyone else would have looked at them and thought they were just seeing two siblings caught up in the moment. And they'd be partly right. But it was more than that. It wasn't just their joy that caused them to dance. The joy of the people living in them also welled up inside of them, so they felt more joy than any one person could ever hope to have. From the top of the Wall, they could see their _Vati_'s and _Onkel_'s reunion, the joy even finding its way onto Germany's normally stoic face. Ingrid spotted G.W.'s gravity-defying hair as he smiled up at them, and Hans could have sworn his eyes had met Galina's violet ones.

They came down when sledgehammers and pickaxes sent tremors up the Wall. They shoved their fingers into cracks made by these tools and pulled chunks of the Wall off.

The Wall fell that day, and East and West Berlin were no longer separated.

But they had only begun to heal.

Hans woke in the middle of his first night at _Vati_'s house. Panic seized him. He felt, for a moment, as if he had never left Russia's house. He rushed out of his room and into Ingrid's, jumping into her bed and startling her awake. She noticed the tears running down his face. "Hans, what is it?"

"I…I thought that it had been a dream, and I had never left the Soviet Union…"

"Hans…"

"Everyday he made me put on those fancy, neat clothes, and I didn't really _mind _them, but he was trying to say 'See, he has nice clothes. I take care of my Communist territories' when really we were beaten _every day._ It was awful; he would hit us with that stupid smile on his face, all the while going 'Kolkolkol' and dictating our _lives_. It was only because of Moscow, Galina, that my name was Hans Braginsky-Beillschmidt instead of Hans _Braginsky_…"

He trailed off with a sob. Ingrid brushed away his tears. Her fingers trailed along his bandaged forearms. "How long have you been doing this?"

"Since the Wall went up."

"That's when I stopped eating," she confessed. "I would only eat Italy's pasta, and a dish G.W. and I got at a restaurant whenever he visited."

Hans sniffed. "Ingrid, could I stay here tonight?"

Of course, _bruder_." She grasped his hand in both of hers. She didn't let go, not even after he had cried himself to sleep.

They were in that position when Germany came into the room the next morning. That day, he bought a double bed.

Things were rocky. Ingrid ate, but it was a while before she could stomach a full meal. One day, she walked in on Hans kneeling on their bedroom floor, razor in hand. She ripped it away from him, threw it out, and wrapped her arms around him.

As his body shook with sobs, she whispered to him, "If you _ever_ feel the need to cut yourself, Hans, please, just come give me a hug. I'll be there for you."

That night, she gazed at his sleeping face. He looked so vulnerable. She resolved to be a pillar for him to lean on, so that he didn't collapse.

All her life Ingrid had been tough. It had been for herself, so that others wouldn't see her as weak. Now, she had a new reason.

Now, she would be tough so that her brother wouldn't have to be.

**You like?**

**We're nearly at the end of the road for _Separation._ Only one more chapter to go. I've got a lot of capital OC's that I'm dying to introduce. See you in the Epilogue!**


	6. Epilogue

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**So, still not a lot of reviews. Oh, well, at least Neelh and WordWarrior192 reviewed. So I know I'm loved. **

**This here is the epilogue. I plan to put up a oneshot about G.W.'s life, and maybe some others…**

**I mean, I have one more in mind, but I'll tell you about it at the end of the chapter.**

**Here you go! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: _Hetalia-Axis Powers_ and all characters and concepts that are a part of it belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. All that belongs to me are the capitals I created, although Ingrid and Hans originally belonged to WordWarrior192.**

When the Nations had started having World Meetings, it only made sense for the capitals to have them, too. Unlike the World Meetings, the Capital Meetings weren't supposed to get anything done. Rather, their purpose was socialization. In other words; they were a great excuse to stick all the capitals in one room and leave them there all day.

Germany brought Ingrid and Hans to the conference room where the first Capital Meeting was being held. They were using the meeting to introduce themselves to the other capitals. Ingrid was wearing a dress that wasn't torn, and Hans had taken one look at himself dressed like he had been with Russia and loosened his tie. Since the Wall fell, he had done his best to throw off Russia's influence. He had dropped the "Braginsky" from his name, and now wore his hair longer and in a sort of choppy style. Both Berlin Twins had aged so that they were physically about 16 or 17, like the rest of the capitals.

In front of the doors to the conference room America and Russia were holding a glaring contest. Galina and G.W. were pointedly not looking at each other, but rushed over when they spotted the Berlin Twins.

"Nice suit," Ingrid said to G.W. once they had kissed hello.

"Isn't it cool? If I put my sunglasses over my eyes, I'll look like I'm part of the Secret Service!" Next to them, Galina ran her hands through Hans' hair.

"Watch this," G.W. whispered. Then, loudly, he said "Dad, if you don't hurry, France will have an opportunity to rape England…"

America was a blur running down the hall. "Iggy! I'm coming to save you from the Frenchie!"

Russia smiled at Hans, causing him to shrink against Ingrid, then turned to Galina. "You be good, da."

"I will, _Papochka_." Once Russia had ambled down the hall out of sight, she and G.W. dropped the cold act. "I hope you are well, G.W., da."

"Yep. You?"

"I am doing well, da. I just find pretending we hate each other to be tiresome, da."

"Agreed. C'mon, everyone else is already in there!"

The large room was crowded with teenagers (with the exception of one blond girl who looked about nine). They were milling about in small groups. When the doors closed after the four entering, all eyes turned to them. Or, more specifically, the Berlin Twins. G.W. was no help; he snickered. Galina stepped close and whispered "It's all right. Just introduce yourselves, da." She gave them a reassuring pat that even Ingrid, who normally could barely stand the other girl (for no reason other than she was Russia's daughter), accepted gratefully.

Ingrid and Hans shared a glance, both thinking, _Just like we planned_. They each put an arm around the other, Hans standing slightly behind Ingrid. With big smiles, they said, "Hi, I'm Berlin!"

At first, there was nothing but silence as the other capitals kept staring at them. Suddenly-

"_KAWAI_!" An Asian girl in the back shrieked. Everyone else winced and covered their ears.

"Okay, so we know Tokyo's here." G.W. said. He stepped forward. "Let's get started, shall we?"

"Get started" apparently meant "swamp the Berlin Twins and introduce yourself". Tokyo was first. She had shoulder-length, neat black hair and lively brown eyes (in sharp contrast to Japan's dull ones). "_Konnichiwa_!" she said. "My name is Honda Sakura, or Sakura Honda as you Westerners say. I'm Tokyo! Your introduction was so cute! Bao-kun, get over here and meet them!" She dragged the brown-haired Beijing, Bao Wang, to meet them. His hair was in a short queue, and he gave them snacks as a welcoming gift.

Little Vaduz, the nine-year-old-looking girl, brought Bern, who was also blond, with her. "_Guten Tag,_" she said shyly. "I'm Liesl Zwingli, and this is my big _bruder___Bernie." Bern nodded at them before pulling her away (he was Switzerland's capital, so not much more could be expected).

Vienna had just finished introducing himself as Kurt Edelstein (his hair managed to stay down, unlike his father's Mariazell) when they got an interesting introduction. Ankara and Athens somehow managed to reach the Berlin Twins at the same time, and to shout their names together.

"Iris Karpusi, Athens!"

"Leyla Adnan, Ankara!"

The two brown-haired girls stopped, then glared at each other. "I was here first!" Iris said.

"Sorry, thought you'd fall asleep halfway through, like your father!

"You shut up about his sleeping habits!"

"Why? Everyone knows he can't stay awake for _five minutes-_"

"At least he doesn't go around in a creepy mask!"

They had nearly come to blows when Tokyo stepped in and pretended to pull off her thumb. When they had walked away, stupefied, she winked. "_Otou-san_ taught me that. Turkey and Greece hate each other, and it rubbed off on them."

G.W. chose that moment to drag over his cousin, Jean-Claude Williams, who was Ottawa. Despite the fact that the only difference between his appearance and his father's was that he Jean-Claude lacked the errant curl and glasses, he was noticed more than Canada.

"And here's Charlie!" G.W. said, pulling the blond British boy into view. "Bloody hell, G.W., I can introduce myself!" He brushed himself off and offered his hand to shake. They noticed his eyebrows were only half the size of England's. "Charles Kirkland, city of London."

As they shook his hand, G.W. said, "C'mon, Charlie, introduce them to Paris!"

"And why can't you, Git?"

"I'm not the one dating him, bro!" Charlie muttered something about idiotic stepbrothers under his breath before raising his voice and shouting "Oi, Pierre! Get over here!"

"Coming, _mon cher._" A french voice called. Paris wrestled his way through the crowd. "_Qu'est-ce que tu veux_?" he asked, running a hand through his wavy blond hair, which came just over his ears.

"Introduce yourself, Frog." Charlie said, using "Frog" as a term of endearment.

"_D'accord._ I am Pierre Bonnefoy, _la ville de Paris._ I am also London's _petit-ami._ »

"Bloody hell, Pierre, you didn't need to say that last part!"

"And why not, _mon cher_?" Pierre asked, kissing the other on the cheek. With a wink, he led the red, spluttering Brit away.

"I love seeing my stepbrother get flustered." G.W. said with a grin.

"You never said he was your stepbrother." Ingrid accused.

"Oh, I didn't? Yeah, Dad and England got together during World War II; I think it was after the incident with the Panjandrum…"

The introductions continued. Last was Rome, or Marco Vargas. They had trouble seeing his relation to the Italy brothers until he said "Papa Veneziano and Papa Romano say I look just like Great-Grandpa Rome!" He was a normally cheery boy who could lose his temper at the drop of a hat.

By the time introductions were finished, it was lunchtime. A huge buffet had been provided by Bao, Marco, and Pierre. After they had stuffed themselves, they lounged around the conference table. There were so many complaints about having to dress up that they voted to dress casually for Capital Meetings from then on.

There was an uproar when Sealand entered, having been kicked out of the World Meeting. He was very popular among the capitals, seeing as he was his own capital. His arrival led to a discussion on the progress of the World Meeting. They placed bets on how many cats were with Greece, how many fairies England claimed were with him (Charlie insisted that there were five in the room with them), and how long it would take for Germany to snap from the utter chaos.

When Germany picked up Ingrid and Hans looking like he needed to swallow a whole bottle of aspirin, he was surprised to hear that they were looking forward to the next meeting. And they were surprised to hear that he _wasn't_.

**Yay! That's the end.**

**I realize that I forgot something in the author's note at the end of the last chapter; facts about the fall of the Berlin Wall!**

**The Wall fell on November 9, 1989. Two years before, in 1987, Reagan gave a speech in which he said, "Mr. Gorbachev, tear down this wall!" The original plan was simply to open the gates and allow free access between East and West Berlin, but things got out of hand…Germany was unified a year later, on October 3.**

**Translations;**

**Kawai-cute**

**Konnichiwa-hello (I think)**

**Otou-san-father**

**Mon cher-my dear**

**Qu'est-ce que tu veux?-what do you want?**

**D'accord-O.K., agreed**

**La ville de Paris-the city of Paris**

**Petit-ami-boyfriend**

**And just to clear up confusion, here is a list capitals introduced this chapter;**

**Tokyo, Japan-Sakura Honda**

**Beijing, China-Bao Wang**

**Vaduz, Lichtenstein-Liesl Zwingli**

**Bern, Switzerland-Bernie Zwingli (Couldn't resist…)**

**Vienna, Austria-Kurt Edelstein**

**Athens, Greece-Iris Karpusi**

**Ankara, Turkey-Leyla Adnan**

**Ottawa, Canada-Jean-Claude Williams**

**London, England-Charles "Charlie" Kirkland**

**Paris, France-Pierre Bonnefoy**

**Rome, Italy-Marco Vargas**

**Most of the names it was just like, "I'll just look up common names for that particular country." I got Liesl and Kurt from _The Sound of Music._ Others, like Charlie and Jean-Claude, I just picked ones that sounded right.**

**WordWarrior192 has made a picture of G.W. I put the url on my profile. Check it out. She also did a totally awesome character description for each one she had drawn so far. She's really good at doing that!**

**Well, anyway, thanks for reading! I'm going to write a oneshot for G.W.'s past, and one for the relationship between Charlie and Pierre, along with the hopeful NCIS crossover. I still need to title it!**

**Bye!**


End file.
